winxclubepisodesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Jade18
Hey!what is upScarleth - Fairy of the Dragon Flame! 19:47, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Ask Roxanna to make u adminScarleth - Fairy of the Dragon Flame! 01:12, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Oh and i unprotected your talkpage what if a non admin needs help? But since u protected ur talkpage they can't talk to youScarleth - Fairy of the Dragon Flame! 01:14, July 8, 2013 (UTC) i un protected your talk pageScarleth - Fairy of the Dragon Flame! 01:50, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Oh i unprotected ur talkpage and if ur admin non admin users might need help and since u protected ur talkpage they can't ask u questions questions i might make u adminScarleth - Fairy of the Dragon Flame! 01:56, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Bloom Forever ScarlethX sister who uses her accountScarleth - Fairy of the Dragon Flame! 02:00, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Yes are u florarose if so u blocked my sister in winx club sirenix wiki for some lieScarleth - Fairy of the Dragon Flame! 02:05, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Welll who are you?congrats on being an administratorScarleth - Fairy of the Dragon Flame! 13:41, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Okay. Please change your password... and I think you have to apologise to BloomRocks, I know you're innocent, but at least she knows that you didn't mean it. ✿✿✿Roxanna ♥ Hi, there. If you have any problems, don't hesitate to ask me. :) ✿✿✿ 12:36, July 10, 2013 (UTC) HIScarleth - of the Dragon Flame! 01:01, July 13, 2013 (UTC) make me admin on magical adventure i will make you anything do anything i will fix the wikiScarleth - of the Dragon Flame! 01:06, July 13, 2013 (UTC) make me admin i will make you admin on my sis wiki!Scarleth - of the Dragon Flame! 01:27, July 13, 2013 (UTC) percy-jackson-vswinx-club.wikia.com/wiki/Percy_jackson_vs.winx_club_Wiki please joinScarleth - of the Dragon Flame! 01:32, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Well then you have to tell her. After all, they're your pictures :) Next time, if you don't want anybody to use your pictures, make a watermark/signature on the pic. ✿✿✿Roxanna ♥ Hi, there. If you have any problems, don't hesitate to ask me. :) ✿✿✿ 12:43, July 13, 2013 (UTC) In this wiki? ✿✿✿Roxanna ♥ Hi, there. If you have any problems, don't hesitate to ask me. :) ✿✿✿ 12:46, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Shut up Shut up next time FabRoxyRox said she will block you for being rude to me!! And it's the wikia background not it picture and okay I will change it!!!Bloom Fairy Of The Dragon Flame♥♥♥♥ (talk) 18:48, July 13, 2013 (UTC) If you want to change anything, go to Template:Jade18 :)}} Sorry Dude Hey sorry for that I won't do it again sorry Bloom Fairy Of The Dragon Flame♥♥♥♥ (talk) 11:27, July 14, 2013 (UTC) too dangerous!Scarleth - of the Dragon Flame! 16:22, July 14, 2013 (UTC) okScarleth - of the Dragon Flame! 17:41, July 14, 2013 (UTC) yesScarleth - of the Dragon Flame! 18:00, July 14, 2013 (UTC) alredy did oneScarleth - of the Dragon Flame! 18:20, July 14, 2013 (UTC) i will not use it alot i am Clorabel MartinezScarleth - of the Dragon Flame! 18:20, July 14, 2013 (UTC) email? roxygomez708@gmail.comScarleth - of the Dragon Flame! 18:36, July 14, 2013 (UTC) i know i made one!Scarleth - of the Dragon Flame! 18:40, July 14, 2013 (UTC) I AM NOT COPYING WINX WIKI!Scarleth - of the Dragon Flame! 22:04, July 14, 2013 (UTC) nope i am Bloom Forever using my sis account!Scarleth - of the Dragon Flame! 13:57, July 15, 2013 (UTC) wikia? Jade18? ummmm Does ScarlethX Copy Your Wikia? Bloom Fairy Of The Dragon Flame♥♥♥♥ (talk) 00:44, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey, please use one of your talkboxes in Every admin have to do it :) ✿✿✿Roxanna ♥ Hi, there. If you have any problems, don't hesitate to ask me. :) ✿✿✿ 06:01, July 22, 2013 (UTC)